


Hey Lover

by why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Somalia, set in Jet Lag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee/pseuds/why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee
Summary: Ziva had a nightmare and Tony is there for her.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hey Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benditlikepress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benditlikepress/gifts).



> For a dear friend @benditlikepress, Happy Birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day! A little birdie told me that Jet Lag is one of your favorite episodes. I hope you like it.

Ziva and Tony are sharing a room when she starts to turn and mutter. She’s having a nightmare. She's trembling and crying so Tony crawls into the bed with her to make her feel safe. In the morning, Ziva wakes up with his arms wrapped around her.

‘’Tony! ’’ — she nudges him to wake up, but he is still sound asleep.

‘’Tony, wake up!’’ — she tries to get out of his grasp, but he is holding her tightly. She can’t get out. The only logical move she can make now is to turn to violence. She elbows him into his stomach. He wakes up in response to her attack and jumps out of the bed.

‘’Are you okay? ‘’ — he starts to panic.

‘’No, I’m not okay, Tony.’’

‘’Did you see an iguana?’’

‘’No, the only thing I saw was you, holding me.’’

‘’What? ‘’ he is still startled and confused. Scarred for life from being attacked by an iguana once. He vaguely remembers lying next to her last night to comfort her, but he never touched her.

‘’Ziva, you were…’’

‘’Inviting you to intrude into my personal space?’’ — she finishes for him.

‘’No, what I meant to say was; you were having a nightmare last night. Don’t you remember? I mean, Ziva, it looked bad. ‘’

‘’Nothing I am not used to, Tony.’’ — At this moment she realizes she slipped up, Tony looks heartbroken, so she tries to heal the damage. ‘’It is fine, Tony. ‘’

‘’Wait, this has happened before? Why didn’t you say anything?’’

‘’What was I supposed to say, Tony?’’ I truly am fine.’’

‘’You should have called.’’, he doesn’t quit, ‘’I would have been there in a second.’’

‘’Because I do not want your pity, Tony!’’

‘’It’s not pity, it’s compassion.’’

‘’Tony…’’

‘’Ziva… I am going sightseeing, do you want to go with me or do you plan to stay here?’’

‘’I’ll stay here…’’  
‘’Okay.’’ he says as he starts walking towards the bathroom.

‘’Tony…’’

He stops to turn towards her.

‘’Yes, sweet cheeks.’’

‘’Can we just pretend this never happened?’’

‘’Of course. Just like that summer never happened.’’ he winks and leaves the room.


End file.
